Curse of Yubaaba
"You must never forget your name...That is something my Grandmother told me." Long ago, an ancestor to one of the shinobi world's strongest sealers created a technique as a means of controlling powerful demons and dark spirits. Knowing its true intentions and workings, he promised to never speak his name. With it, the once great Uzumaki, allied with his Senju brethren kept their lands peaceful and pure. He developed this technique after studying Kotodama (言霊?, lit. "word spirit/soul) which caught his attention after briefly possessing three of Rikudo Sennin's sacred treasures. He realized that instead of sealing a beings word soul, he could control them. Although his mastery over this curse goes unparalleled, his greatest grandchild managed to accomplish a majority of its mastery. Magai, who managed to find his grandfathers ancient scroll, used his philosophy of Kotodama as the basis for his Incantation based seals. That words hold power and can affect the physical world. Doing so allowed him to basically speak the symbols of his seals. It also developed a key, which is his own name. Two words only known to one other soul. Without it, a person could not use his techniques. Magai begins by getting his opponents name, but not through simple verbal communication. Magai has to draw it out of their subconscious. This is done through touching a person and casting a unique command which forces them to speak their name. Meanwhile, he courses his Yang Release chakra through their words. The increase in physical energy activates their word spirit bringing life to their names. Once active, their words take on a physical form and are sealed within an object or even himself. By controlling a persons word soul, he basically controls the person. This technique is perhaps his most deadliest due to its shadowy activation. When in battle, Magai must have contact with a person to force them to speak their name. However, he can force it through his water release by channeling his chakra through it as a medium. His second method is through writing. By having a person write their name, usually under his truth serum, and coursing his chakra through, Magai can give it life and seal it. The control is nothing like mind control. Instead, it takes the form of free will, unless in the face of a command. As the person is able to do as it wishes, if a Magai says a command, they have to follow. There are multiple disadvantages. Although it lacks the preparation time of his other deadly seal, Yubaaba possesses more of a threat to himself. As well as being easier to break. First if he seals the persons name within himself, they can reverse it and steal Magai's true name. Secondly, if they touch the object in which their name is sealed, they can ultimately take it back. Trivia *As much as I hate to lol, I have to give AbyssmalShadows credit for giving me the seed that eventually grew into this technique. *Also based off of Yubaaba from Spirited Away